happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Letter Late than Never
'"Letter Late than Never"' ''("Más Vale Tarde que Nunca") es el episodio 10.3 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends.'' Descripción del Episodio ¡Ni la lluvia, ni la nieve, ni el calor, ni la oscuridad de la noche impedirán que el cartero Lumpy haga sus rondas completas! Trama del Episodio Mientras ordena letras en la oficina de correos, el cartero Lumpy comienza a hurgar en el correo. Él comienza a comer el contenido de una caja de chocolates durante la lectura de una carta que lo deprime. Se suena la nariz en el papel de la carta y lo vuelve a poner en el sobre. A continuación, toma y extiende un suéter de una caja, antes de recoger su bolsa de correo y salir en su ruta. Antes de salir del edificio mira a una pintura de otro alce cartero en la pared, saludando y haciendo gala de sus funciones. Mientras se acerca a su primera casa, se asusta al ver una casa de perro con un cráneo sobre la puerta. Pero se siente aliviado al encontrar una tortuga que sale y comienza a frotarle la cabeza con el dedo. La tortuga muerde con fuerza en su dedo, grita y lo agita salvajemente. Él comienza a correr de nuevo a su camión de correo, pero numerosos obstáculos lo detienen mientras la tortuga lo persigue lentamente. Mientras trata de encontrar la llave correcta para abrir la puerta, es atacado por la tortuga. Apenas se las arregla para entrar en su camioneta y escapar con vida. Lame una estampilla, y la pone en uno de sus cortes. Sin embargo, cuando mira una mini imagen del alce cartero, tiene un resurgimiento de orgullo. Su siguiente parada es la casa de Pop y Cub. Pop había puesto previamente una caja de cartón en la basura, y Cub, con ganas de jugar, se metió en ella. Lumpy piensa que la caja es el correo y la arroja a su camioneta. Se da la vuelta y ve a la tortuga, que camina lentamente por el camino para atacarlo de nuevo. Toma varias cosas del correo para protegerse y, finalmente, llega a una lata de repelente de perros. Tiene dificultades para señalar la lata adelante y el sprays cae en sus ojos tres veces antes de sufrir un ataque de la tortuga de nuevo. Una vez más, se las arregla para escapar a su camioneta y se va. Lumpy se pone más sellos sobre sus heridas y jura en voz alta mientras se quita su gorra. Sin embargo, al mirar la foto del alce cartero, una vez más, Lumpy siente orgullo por su trabajo y sigue su camino. Ahora va a la casa de Giggles y se da cuenta de que el suéter que lleva puesto es para ella. Se lo quita y lo pone de nuevo en la caja, pero cuando Giggles se lo pone es demasiado grande para ella. Lumpy se va y descuidadamente salpica a Giggles con agua turbia. Sin embargo, sale el sol y seca el agua, causando que el suéter se reduzca de tamaño, ajustándose perfectamente a ella. Giggles se ríe de su suerte, pero empieza a ser asfixiada cuando el suéter continúa disminuyendo. Con el tiempo se vuelve tan pequeño que hace que su cabeza salga volando como un globo desinflado, y cae en su buzón de correo. En su ruta, la casa siguiente es la casa de Cuddles, donde Lumpy, por alguna razón, piensa que la caja que recogió en la casa de Pop se supone que debe dejarlo ahí. Lumpy se da cuenta de que la caja es demasiado grande para la ranura del correo, pero decide deslizarla a través de todas formas. Cuddles oye a Lumpy y camina hacia la puerta. Agarra la caja, que ahora se parece a una caja de pizza, de la ranura. La abre y ve el cuerpo aplanado de Cub, su sangre, huesos y órganos con forma de pizza. Cuddles deja caer la caja y sale corriendo, gritando. Lumpy, finalmente llega a la última casa de su ruta, pero al tratar de poner una carta en el buzón, se colapsa. Ve que la casa está en una montaña alta, por lo que comienza su viaje para cumplir con su deber. Ni la lluvia, ni la nieve, ni el calor, o la oscuridad de la noche le impide la realización de sus rondas designadas. Él llega a la cima de la montaña, sólo para encontrar a la tortuga que lo esperaba. Él se aleja de miedo y se cae de la montaña, rompiéndose numerosos huesos y desalojando parte de la columna vertebral de su cuerpo cuando llega al suelo. La tortuga se le aparece y agarra el pie de Lumpy en su boca. Empieza a tirar de Lumpy hacia su caparazón. Lumpy ve el repelente de perros y trata de agarrar lo para salvarse a sí mismo, pero su cornamenta toca el botón y una vez más envía el spray directamente a sus ojos. A medida que la tortuga termina de comer se a Lumpy, escupe una de sus astas de su caparazón. Antes de que termine el capítulo, la tortuga eructa ruidosamente con la sangre de Lumpy. Moraleja "Good things come in small packages" (Las cosas buenas vienen en paquetes pequeños). Muertes #Giggles es decapitada cuando su suéter se encoje demasiado. #Cub es aplastado cuando Lumpy mete la caja donde él estaba dentro de una pequeña abertura para el correo. #Lumpy es comido por una tortuga asesina. Heridas *Lumpy es atacado por la tortuga varias veces, sufriendo rasguños, cortes y mordidas por parte de ésta. Intenta usar repelente pero sus ojos se cegan por este También se rompe la columna y varios huesos cuando cae de la montaña, luego uno de sus pies es doblado por la tortuga y una vez mas el repelente le cae en sus ojos. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio, incluso durante escenas continuas. #Lumpy se come siete de los doce chocolates de la caja, pero luego de que lee una de las cartas, todos los chocolates vuelven a aparecer. #Cuando Lumpy mira la lata del repelente de perros, su punto de vista es inconsistente con su posición. #Todos los obstáculos que Lumpy trató de evitar mientras escapa de la tortuga, no estaban anteriormente. #La herida del dedo de Lumpy desaparece más adelante. #El suéter tiene algunos cortes luego de que Lumpy es atacado por la tortuga por segunda vez, pero cuando se lo entrega a Giggles está en perfecto estado. #La montaña que sube Lumpy es inclinada, pero se vuelve recta cuando cae de ésta. #Sólo caen dos paquetes cuando Lumpy escapa de tortuga por segunda vez, pero en la siguiente escena aparecen tres paquetes. #El buzón roto aparece más cerca de la carretera luego de que Lumpy cae de la montaña. #Es imposible para la tortuga haber llegado al suelo antes que Lumpy. #Lumpy usa las llaves para abrir su camioneta, pero éstas desaparecen rápidamente cuando se sube a ésta. # Cuando Lumpy ve a la tortuga se ve que su cadena es corta, pero cuando Lumpy escapa de la tortuga la cadena es bastante larga. #Es imposible que la tortuga haya podido devorar a Lumpy considerando su gran altura. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "A Sight for Sore Eyes" y "Wipe Out". *La herida en los ojos de Lumpy es similar a la herida de Disco Bear en Blind Date. *Se cree que la tortuga de este episodio es la misma que tiene Toothy en Junk in the Trunk debido a su parecido, sin embargo en ese episodio tenía un comportamiento más inofensivo. *Nica Lorber mencionó que ella le dio la voz a Giggles en este episodio debido a que Ellen Connell no estaba disponible en ese momento. *El alce de la foto puede haber sido el jefe de Lumpy o algún pariente suyo. *El grupo de personajes secundarios de este episodio es el mismo que el de From Hero to Eternity. *El grupo de sobrevivientes de este episodio es el mismo que el de Doggone It y Sea What I Found. *En la oficina de correos al lado del cuadro del alce, hay otro cuadro con una imagen similar a El Ídolo Maldito. *Nadie muere durante 5 minutos en este episodio. *La herida de Lumpy, al caer de la montaña es similar a cuando cae del puente en Take a Hike y la muerte de Mime en Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Esta es una de las cuatro ocasiones en la serie de TV donde Lumpy es asesinado por animales. Esto se repite en Doggone It, Take a Hike y Mime to Five. *Desde que se estreno el episodio, en youtube, muchos usuarios han puesto remakes de la parte donde Cuddles agarra la caja con Cub muerto adentro y grita, con el nombre de: "Dear, i found a ______ in the pizza box. *Lumpy aparece comiendo chocolate, algo que hizo anteriormente en Blind Date. *La música usada cuando Lumpy mira a la tortuga asesina es la misma que la del juego Hot Potato. *La muerte de Giggles es exactamente igual a su muerte en uno de los cómics. *Cub extrañamente no gritó cuando Lumpy lo metió en la abertura del correo. *El suéter de Giggles posiblemente se lo envió su madre. *En la parte que Lumpy deja caer algunas cartas y paquetes de su carro, empieza a decir palabras y una de ellas es "That Fucking Turtle", siendo una de las veces en la que un personaje dice una grosería. * Cuando Lumpy le entrega el paquete a Giggles, se puede claramente que Giggles dice Thank you (Gracias). Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Letter Late than Never Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Ten Speed Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy